


Insight

by limyth (unknownymous)



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, I'm back?, M/M, for kicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:51:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3203225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknownymous/pseuds/limyth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robotic eyes had their benefits. Inaho knew his did...with a few 'minor' tweaks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blue_spectrum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_spectrum/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Aldnoah.Zero does not belong to me.
> 
> Thanks to blue_spectrum for beta-ing! You are the best!

 

**INSIGHT**

 

"Inaho-san...what exactly are you doing?" Slaine asked suspiciously, looking at the brunette who was looking at _him_ almost unblinkingly.

"Counting", Inaho said, blinking once, his robotic eye going in and out of focus. Slaine was almost scared to ask, but-

"...Counting what?"

"...Ah...I lost count." Inaho said, blinking again, finally focusing his eyes on Slaine's face. The alarmed look on the blond's face was hard to miss and _not_ capture.

Inaho took a screen shot.

"Inaho-san, what were you counting?!" The look of panic that replaced the earlier alarm was too endearing to miss.

_Screenshot._

Inaho schooled his face and readied himself. He paused for longer than necessary, before finally answering, his face set in stone.

"I was counting the number of scars on your chest. The freckle I found near your navel distracted me." Inaho said.

The confused look Slaine gave him as he inspected his _fully clothed person_ added another picture to the growing numbers saved on the well placed connection his robotic eye had to his computer.

Inaho set his eye to multi-shot.

He made sure to set it on 100 to _capture every waking moment_. He was not disappointed, when 30 seconds later, Slaine's panicked look turned into a full on fluster, and Slaine wrapped his arms around his chest and his lower regions, before turning 180 degrees.

Big mistake.

"Ah..." Inaho tilted his head to the right, _admiring the view_. "You've got another freckle just below your left cheek."

Slaine's hands flew to his behind.

"INAHO-SAN!"

Inaho's mouth twitched upwards.

He loved his robotic eye already.

 

**END**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, X-ray vision and camera mode. That doesn't really sound like minor tweaks, Inaho (Insert sarcastic tone here). Title is seriously pun intended. XD
> 
> Thanks all for reading! I'm back. XD
> 
> And yes blue_spectrum! I'm dedicating this to you!


End file.
